


I Can Hear You

by Katryne



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolas doesn’t need to hear with his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear You

Nicolas doesn’t need to hear with his ears. 

He can hear with his hands. Under his fingertips Worick is trembling, his skin slick with sweat. His cock is thick and hard in his hand, dripping wet. He can feel Worick’s voice rumbling in his throat and feel his heart pounding his chest.

He can hear with his nose. The sweet scent of Worick’s arousal fills his nose with each thrust. He can smell the lingering scent of Worick’s cologne on his skin where they share touches.

He can hear with his mouth. As his tongue flicks against a nipple the taste of Worick lingers in his mouth, spicy and rich in flavor.

He can hear with his eyes. He can see Worick’s half-mast eyes staring up at him and see his chest rising and falling quickly as he pants roughly. He can see his name spoken on Worick’s kiss swollen lips.

He can hear with his entire body, and right now he is hearing the beautiful symphony that is Worick letting go and giving himself entirely to Nicolas.


End file.
